diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyroforge
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Arkan | Arsenal = | Vorname = Dwick | Nachname = Wechselvolt | Geburtsname = Gyroforge | Geburt = | Alter = 65~70 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Neu-Tüftlerstadt Gnomeregan | Gilde = | Größe = ~95cm | Gewicht = ~20kg | Haarfarbe = Rot | Augenfarbe = Lila | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral - Gut }} Kurzinfo Charakter(-seite) war zuvor für die Gnomische Arkanerie erstellt. Dazumals hieß der Charakter "Snickers Gyroforge". Im Rahmen der Umbauarbeiten heißt der Charakter nun Dwick Wechselvolt. Gyroforge ist dank Account-Schiebungen nicht mehr spielbar. Derzeitiger Status Charakter wird zzt. überarbeitet für späteres Spiel. Aussehen Mit einer angeborenen rostroten Haarfarbe sowie seinen lilanen Augen mag er zwar unter anderen Völkern absonderlich erscheinen, unter Gnomen allerdings ist sein äußeres vollkommen normal. Im Laufe der Jahre schaffte er es auch, diversen Unfällen mit Feuer und anderen Elementen zum trotz, sich einen doch recht ansehnlichen Bart wachsen zu lassen, welchen er wiederum ordentlich gestutzt hat. Er ist durchschnittlich klein für einen Gnom und sein Gewicht ist in Anbetracht dessen das er einerseits ein Magier sowie andererseits ein Soldat ist höchst normal. Weder dick noch sonderlich dürr, wie es häufig bei Personen der Fall ist, die ihr Leben der Forschung und des Studiums gewidmet haben. Durch seinen Beruf als Soldat und dessen Einsatzgebiet im Freien hat seine Haut einen etwas dunkleren Ton angenommen. Kleidung Im Dienst selbstverständlich in der vorgeschriebenen Uniform unterwegs, so ist er außerdienstlich in schlichte, einfache und eher funktionelle wie auch gemütliche Kleider gehüllt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihn in einer - seinem Stand als Magier gemäßen - Robe oder ähnichem sieht. Ein Hemd oder ein Pullover zuzüglich einer Hose mit ausreichend Taschen oder gar einen Overall ist üblich. Im Normalfall ist er mit einer - vorzugsweise in grün oder rot - getönten Brille anzutreffen. Mentalität Sehr grob kann Dwicks Mentalität als hang zum Pragmatismus beschrieben werden. Damit der Leser sich selbst ein Bild davon machen kann füge ich hier einige Beispielhafte Zitate zu diversen Themen ein: *'Völkerübergreifende Militäreinheiten:' "Völkerübergreifende Militäreinheiten sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Um das mal zu spezifizieren: Versuchen Sie mal als Gnom bei einem Nachtelfischen Rüstmeister eine passende Ausrüstung zu bekommen... und umschmiedearbeiten werden an der Front nicht vorgenommen. Auf der anderen Seite ist das ganze in Hinsicht auf die genormten Nahrungsrationen und Schlafplätze höchst vorteilhaft. Die Tagesrationen reichen drei Tage und man hat endlich ausreichend Platz im Bett... wenn man den Schlafen kann." *'Sport und Fitness' "Die Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten über die Arkanen formen halte ich nicht für einen adäquaten Ersatz für eine gewisse physische Leistungsfähigkeit." '' *'Vorbereitung im Alltag''' "Eine stete Bereitschaft sowie eine psychische und physische Vorbereitung auf das etwaige Schlimmste ist immer sinnvoll, die Troggs haben sich auch nicht drei Wochen vor ihrer Invasion angekündigt, damit wir uns vorbereiten können." *'Seine Brille' "Nein, ich habe keine beeinträchtigte Sehkraft. Nur ist es Ratsam - wenn man Zaubern möchte - eine getönte Brille zu tragen. Als eine Person, die sich nicht nur einmal selbst geblendet hat, denke ich das Beurteilen zu können." *'Beim Militär gemeldet' "Ich hatte mich wegen einem kostenlosen Studium des Arkanen beim Militär gemeldet. Ironischerweise habe ich mittlerweile mehr Latrinen und Gräber ausgehoben als Bücher, die ich vermutlich sehen werde." *'Alkohol und Rauschzustände' "Nach erfolgreicher Schlacht mit "Berufskollegen" ordentlich einen heben gehen? Nein nein, derlei primitives Handeln ist in meinem Berufsstand höchst gefährlich. Ich erinnere mich an den Abend als ich gut Betrunken meine Fähigkeiten präsentieren wollte... seither halte ich mich dezent zurück." *'Zauber Wirken' "Erst schießen, dann zaubern. Man will ja schließlich nicht wegen erhöhter Netherrückstandswerte Wochenlang mit A-MA's durch die Gegend gehen." *'Zeitsoldat''' "Die Definitionen eines Zeitsoldaten gehen leider auseinander. Was ich damit meine? Nun, ich wäre gerne in der Zeit von Morgens bis Mittags Soldat und i der Zeit danach würde ich mich gerne meinen Studien widmen. Unangenehm nur, dass das Oberkommando das etwas anders sieht." *'Durchführungsverordnung für Trainingsoffiziere' Ich bin der festen Überzeugung ist gibt eine Durchführungsverordnung oder Richtlinie für Trainingsoffiziere. In meiner ganzen Laufbahn habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass einer von denen bei einem Drill mal höflich bitte und danke gesagt hat, oder einen wenigstens nicht angeschrien hat. Ich wette darum, die müssen das machen! *'Feuer- Frost- und andere Elementarzauber' "Mir ist unklar, ob ihnen bewusst ist, wieviel Konzentration es kostet in einem Kampfgetümmel zum einen die Schreie der Verwundeten auszublenden, die eigene Angst zu ignorieren, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten, mit der man unter Umständen auch noch parrieren muss, gleichzeitig einen Schildzauber oben zu halten, auf die Leylinien zurückzugreifen - wobei man darauf achten muss nicht den schnellen und einfachen Weg zu gehen und gleich den Nether anzuzapfen - eine arkane Matrix heraufzubeschwören, ihr eine mehr oder weniger physische Form zu geben und sie gen Feind zu schleudern und mit dieser auch noch zu treffen. Und dann diese Matrix dann auch noch mit einem Elementar zu versetzten? Nichts für ungut, aber meine geistigen Kapazitäten sind irgendwann auch erreicht. Diverses: *''"SOLDAT... oder auch "S'oll '''O'hne 'L'anges 'D'enken 'A'lles 'T'un", bei der Bildung des Wortes haben sie vermutlich nie damit gerechnet, dass es Magiersoldaten geben könnte."'' *''"Wenn ich die Diskussionen der Menschen und anderen Völker über die gnomische Technik mitbekomme, bin ich zwiegespalten, einerseits ist unsere Technik weit fortgeschritten und könnte vieles erleichtern... andererseits muss man auch immer bedenken was einst in Gnomeregan passiert ist..."'' *''"Es ist ein gängiger Irrtum das Sold mit D geschrieben wird, korrekt wird er mit T geschrieben. Eigentlich soll't'''e der Sol't pünktlich und in voller Höhe gezahlt werden, das ist aber erfahrungsgemäß so selten der Fall weil die die Bürokratie einzug in das Heerwesen gefunden hat und sie außerdem versuchen einen jeden einzelnen Ausrüstungsgegenstand vom Sol't' abzuziehen."'' *''"Das unter Magiern übliche magietheoretische Palavern sowie metamagische Thesen aufstellen liegt mir fern. Es ist ermüdend und hilft einem im Kampf genauso viel wie die Fähigkeit mit der Zungenspitze seinen Ellbogen berühren zu können."'' *''"Was macht das Schwein wenn es gegen die Wand läuft? Uffz! - Er lacht - Und wenns wieder abprallt? StUffz!"'' (Kleiner Insider-Witz) *''"Eliminierung feindlicher Indiviuen ausgeführt.. oder anders: KABUSCH! WHUAHA-HA-HA! Voll das Gesicht weggebretzelt! HAHAHA!" (im Rausch/Hochgefühl arkaner Magie)'' Aus der Vergangenheit: Skurriles aus der Vergangenheit? Da hab ich was! Also, stell dir vor du stehst früh am morgen - Sonnenaufgang, in Vollmontur, in Linie auf dem Übungsplatz. Gestern kam ein neuer Schwung Rekruten, wussten alle noch nicht wirklich was auf sie zukommt. Trainingsoffizier Kessel - so nannten wir ihn immer - steht also vor der Linie, rattert brüllend seine Standardsprüche runter und im Geiste geht man schon durch: Drei Runden laufen, dann dreißig Liegestütz, Schussübungen mit Gewehr und dann möglichst konzentriert mit Magie Zielscheiben zerstören. Soweit so gut. Also (der Gnom muss grinsen) Also, die Rekruten alles mitgemacht, die meisten mehr schlecht als recht und stehen dann vor den Zielscheiben. (der Gnom muss stoppen weil er sich zurückhalten muss nicht gleich loszuprusten) Vor den Zielscheiben hebt da doch echt einer die Hand und meint "Eh, Sir? Ich kann nicht Zaubern, was muss ich denn genau tun?" Man denkt ja erst schon man hört nicht richtig. Kessel also erstmal komplett außer sich, brüllt den armen Gnom zusammen, dass jener doch wissen müsse wie man Magie anwendet, man sei ja hier schließlich in einer magisch basierten Kampfeinheit. Das volle Programm. Am Ende meinte der sichtlich zusammengeschrumpfte Gnom nur, er sei ein Priester und könne nur lichtbasierte Magie wirken.(der Gnom fängt lauthals an zu lachen) Das Gesicht vom Kessel! HAHAHA! Ein hoch auf die Verwaltung. Wussten nichts mit einem Priester anzufangen und haben ihn zu den Magiern gesteckt. Werde ich nie vergessen.(grinsend) Werdegang (Skizze) Anmerkungen: * Diese Auflistung soll nur eine grobe Übersicht über "wo, wann und gegen wen" bieten * Anwendung der Zeitline des Ultimate Visual Guides * Bei "Stationierungen" ist mit "er" die Einheit gemeint, die er angehört * Es wurde bewusst auf militärische Ränge verzichtet, Dwick ist kein Offizier oder dergleichen * Geboren und Aufgewachsen in Gnomeregan * Genoss eine durschnittliche Schuldbildung * Beim [[Erster Krieg|'Ersten Krieg']] war er etwa '''35 Jahre' alt. Er wurde nicht einbezogen. * Kein Studium der Magie mangels Vermögen / Lehrmeister * musste in der Werkstatt/Fabrik der Familie aushelfen * Beim [[Zweiter Krieg|'Zweiten Krieg']] war etwa etwa 40 Jahre alt * Bedingt durch Werbekampagnen ins Militär gegangen * Verknappte Ausbildung wegen Kriegs- / Bündnisfall * Hoffte beim Militär u.a. auf eine magische Ausbildung * Im Rahmen des zweiten Kriegs eingesetzt zur Verteidigung Khaz Modans * Nach Ende des zweiten Krieges: Einteilung in die Sicherheitskräfte Gnomeregans * Paralell unter Einsatz seines Soldes eine Grundbildung des arkanen von Lehrmeistern in Gnomeregan erhalten (Primär für ihn Notwendiges: Hervorrufung, Bannung) * Zum [[Dritter Krieg|'Dritten Krieg & Einfall der Troggs']] etwa 55 Jahre alt * Verlust großer Teile der Verwandtschaft und engster Freunde * Flucht nach Eisenschmiede * Resultierend auf den Schock des Genozids verstärkte er seine Bemühungen (sowohl im Militär als auch im Studium) * Setzte in nachfolgenden Kämpfen mehr auf Kampfzauber, denn auf "herkömmliche" Mittel * Einsatzgebiete u.a. Khaz Modan (Stützpunkte: Südtoraußenposten, Station Algaz, Menethil) sowie Hügelland (Stützpunkt: Dun Garok) * Gnomisches Militär entwickelt ein bewusstsein für Magiersoldaten * Während des "[[Burning Crusade|'brennenden Kreuzzuges']]" etwa 61 Jahre alt * Stationiert Kalimdor (Stützpunkt Bael Modan), Abgezogen nach Theramore * Bei der [[Vorboten_des_Unheils|''Geißelinvasion']] der Verteidigung zurück nach Eisenschmiede beordert * Während des [[WotLK|'Aufstiegs des Lichkönigs']] etwa '''62 Jahre' alt * Sationierung im Heulenden Fjord, Westwacht * [[Invasion der Troggs|'Zweite Invasion der Troggs']] nur aus Berichten mitbekommen * Rückruf wegen [[Operation: Gnomeregan|'Operation Gnomeregan']] * Beim [[Cataclysm|''Kataklysmus / Todesschwinge's Aufstieg']] etwa '''63 Jahre' alt * Einsatz als Nothelfer, Bergungstruppe * Invasion von Pandaria * XXX * Angriff der Eisernen Horde * XXX Soziales Umfeld Bekannte & Kollegen Freunde Verwandte Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Duplex Gyroforge Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Mirna Gyroforge Spezifische Feinde Gerüchte und Meinungen anderer über den Gnom Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere